different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Penelope
Eleanor is Ike's autistic girlfriend. She is also one of his classmates at his college. Profile Description Eleanor is shown as the character who has the least dialogue, due to her awkward postures and 'sign language'. However, deep down, Eleanor struggles to fight her autism in order to actually love her boyfriend, Ike like a normal girl would. Appearance Eleanor is an African British, hence her dark skin and curly hair, which is tied into a ponytail. She wears a green scarf, a flower-patterned yellow sweater, and seafoam leggings. Eleanor wears a pair of circular glasses which often fogs. Eleanor has a pair of silver/gray eyes behind the glasses. She probably has the same height as Zenith, her boyfriend's older sister. Personality She stands out being different due to the fact that she was born as an autistic child. She rarely talks, and when she does so, it is short sentences implying mostly on the current situations she is actually facing. Eleanor is incredibly smart when it comes to memorizing. She has abnormal body postures, often showing very little to zero emotion, as well as showing no tolerance when it comes to loud sounds to where she will scream until it ends. She likes things aligned perfectly within the ruler. She is also easily afraid of things, specifically those designed to kill; in which she will ran towards Ike for help. With Ike near her, Eleanor feels a lot safer. Her relationship with him also somewhat helps her social skills, as she struggles to talk and create a legit emotion to others. Eleanor reveals that she has lacked feelings for a long while until Ike becomes her friend. Eleanor may not speak or act as much, but she shows her crude behavior when Ike is in danger, much like the rest of the Parker's dates. Eleanor is shown to have a fond with any animals in general, as like her, animals do not speak. The farm animals she has are able to understand her hand postures and are very loyal to her. Backstory Little is known about Eleanor's past, other than she is the only child of her family. However, her mother passed away since Eleanor went to middle school. She felt guilty for not crying at her mother's funeral, hence missing her a lot. Her father is a farmer, and since that, Eleanor took care of the farm animals and contribute into farming, while scheduling her work, her free time and her studies as well. Plot Trivia * Occasionally, her glasses fogs and hides half of her expressions, especially the panel shows her from a further perspective. * She is inspired by a boy from a touching Thai commercial which is about the boy being autistic. * Eleanor seems to have a normal family but raised by a single father, as her mother is never seen nor mentioned. * She used to be blind in the development but somehow was changed into having autism instead with no known reasons figured. * Eleanor is the only date that has never entered Ike's house, due to her cannot resist a larger crowd. ** Claire may also count, but she is yet to be Pierre's girlfriend. Category:Female Category:Supporting Category:Characters Category:Young Adults